Vocaloid's Only Badger
by xVocaloidPrincess99x
Summary: The Vocaloids are really excited about finally getting to go to Hogwarts, especially Len! But when he's the only one sorted into Hufflepuff, his excitement fades! Now he has to get used to his new housemates and overcome his fears and still enjoy his Hogwarts stay! But can the lone Vocaloid Badger get his adventure and make everyone proud? (Rated T for mild language and violence.)
1. Chapter 1: Getting Sorted

**A/N - Hi, everyone! I've been planning out this special Vocaloid and Harry Potter crossover for awhile! Finally, finally, I've been able to crank it out! I really hope you enjoy it, as I spent a lot of time figuring everything out! Be sure to give me feedback if you think I need any! Tell me what you think in a nice review! And, of course, Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and the Harry Potter franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling! Anyways, enjoy!**

 _Len's POV_

A long time ago, a trio of wizards defeated the ultimate evil and became heroes. But they couldn't do it alone. They had to have help. That was why I was extremely excited to finally be allowed to go to Hogwarts. To think that original trio had been gone for more than two decades. But I didn't care. Finally, I was going to go to Hogwarts. We were all going to go to Hogwarts! I was more than excited to do that. I was really excited. Because I wanted to leave a legacy too. And I would. I gripped the acceptance letter to the magical school in my hand and immediately felt confident. This was the most magical day of my life.

I went on the Hogwarts Express with all my friends. I was way too excited too even think properly. Every bit of me was screaming in anticipation. When I asked Miku what she thought would happen, she just shrugged. She didn't know what to say. I could tell she was just as excited as me though. I left her to look excited and looked at Rin instead. Rin grinned at me ridiculously. "Hey, Len! How different do you think Hogwarts will be without Harry there?"

I considered this. I wasn't sure how to respond. I was too excited to be going to Hogwarts in the first place to even care really. I wasn't thinking about what it was going to be like. I was too blinded by the excitement of going. I was aware Harry himself had been gone for a long time. I had been thinking about that for part of the trip. I was just too busy thinking about the more exciting things to think about it. I told Rin and she immediately nodded. We were silent for most of the trip after that.

We made it to Hogwarts! We actually made it to Hogwarts! I was way too excited. We were all way too excited, so we got our stuff quickly and rushed into Great Hall, where the Sorting Hat was waiting. Immediately, I rushed as close as I could get before it was my turn. All of my friends took turns getting sorted first. Rin was put in Ravenclaw, along with Miku and for some reason, Kaito. I have no idea why Kaito was put in Ravenclaw. He's a freaking moron. Maybe it was his wit that got him in. Who knew, really. Or maybe he's secretly really smart. He just hides it because he's a dork like that. Anyway though, Luka got put in Slytherin, which I supposed I could see, and Gumi and Gakupo got put in Gryffindor, obviously. Soon, everybody was sorted. Everybody except me.

As I sat there, getting sorted, I could tell everybody was staring. I was terrified. Where was I getting put? Please somewhere good. Please.

Just as I was thinking these thoughts, the Sorting Hat suddenly exploded with "Hufflepuff!" Literally everybody was astonished. There were all my friends, even Rin, either in Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. Not me. For some reason, I was the only person put in Hufflepuff. I suppose it made sense, since I felt I was a bit of outcast, but I was kind of disappointed I wasn't with any of my friends. None of my companions were going to be in my Common Room. Literally nobody. Part of my excitement was gone as everybody wished me luck and started heading to their rooms. I sighed dejectedly as I packed up and went down to my own common room alone. Now most of my excitement was gone.

 **A/N - Chapter one finished! Are you guys as excited for this new book as I am? Be sure to tell me what you think of this new book by dropping a kind review! Anyways, though, that's all for now! See ya! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting My Ghost

**A/N - And here I have chapter 2 for you! Enjoy! And of course, Vocaloid belong to Yamaha and the Harry Potter franchise belongs to J. K. Rowling!**

 _Len's POV_

On the way to my Common Room, I came across my house ghost. I guessed that was normal. Why wouldn't I? Obviously, though, I was extraordinarily shy and didn't really say anything. He introduced himself as the Fat Friar. I didn't really pay much attention. I already knew who he was. It was kind of common knowledge, after all. I just didn't say a word because I was afraid. I was going to have to get used to ghosts wandering around my residence very soon. But it wasn't really happening yet.

"You the new Hufflepuff?" questioned the Friar, trying to sound nice.

I didn't respond and stared at my feet. He smiled and floated over to me. "Don't be embarrassed. Cheer up! It's always exciting here!"

I basically gave him one quick look and continued to stare around. At least he was a nice ghost. Still, though, he was a ghost.

"I'm lonely…" I mumbled. "I'm alone…Nobody's here…"

The Fat Friar kept trying to comfort me, but I just passed through him, leaving him behind me, looking seemingly concerned. Probably because I was so quiet. Who wouldn't be concerned?

I couldn't help feeling as though there was something missing. It was true too. I went to a magical fantasy-laced school hoping for fun and adventure. Instead, I got a lonely Common Room and none of my friends shared my house. Plus, I kept glancing st my House Ghost and feeling like maybe I wasn't a great fit after all. I had been so excited for Hogwarts and now. It was all disappointment.

I willed myself to stay positive though. Classes were coming up soon and before then, I could at least _try_ to make friends. Right…?

 **A/N - Things are beginning to pick up now! What do you think? Do you think Len will get his fun and adventure? Drop a review and let me know! That's all for now though! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: In the Great Hall

**A/N - I'm finally back, after a long break, with chapter 3! I really hope everybody enjoys this and, of course, all credits go to Yamaha and J. K. Rowling! Enjoy!**

 _(Len's POV)_

I didn't really have any time to say hi to anybody. Because we had to go to the Great Hall for some sort of feast. Well, I wasn't very excited about. Before I had gone and gotten my house, I was assuming I would get excited by everything. Instead, nothing was exciting. Why? Because I was lonely and had no friends! That was why.

Anyway, though, I got down to the Great Hall and was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people gathered around. Also, I was very disturbed by the way my House Ghost was eyeing me.

Basically, everything was stupid.

I sat down towards the end of the table and tried not to make eye contact with anybody. I was actually surprised, but I really didn't want to be there anymore. I know. That was surprising, wasn't it? I thought so.

I couldn't help noticing Rin a row or so down. She flashed her blue and silver tie at me. Immediately, I felt red hot and uncomfortable. This just wasn't right for me. At least, it wasn't anymore.

I ate very quietly, not really making any eye contact with anybody. I just didn't feel like it. Everybody tried to get me to engage. I just didn't feel like it. Eventually, though, people stood up and started mingling around me. I was aware of Rin next to me, trying to cheer me up. "Come on, Len. Being a Hufflepuff can't be that bad, can't it? There's got to be something good about it, isn't there?"

"Not so far," I replied.

"But you've always been this way, Len," Rin responded. "Hufflepuff House chose you because you're unique. Because you're the only one of us who could actually pass as a Hufflepuff!"

I stared at her. "You think so?"

Rin patted my head. "I know so. I know you'll make a big impression on the other Hufflepuffs and it will be a good one. I can promise you that!"

 **A/N - And there's another short chapter done! Let me know what you think by dropping a review if you like! Anyway, that's all for now! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch Envy

**A/N - What will our Vocaloid Badger be getting up to today? Hmm… (Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and all Harry Potter properties belong to J.K. Rowling.)**

 _Len's POV_

It wasn't like anybody really noticed me sitting in a corner by myself at first. All my friends were doing Quidditch tryouts and I knew I was allowed to come and do them too, but something was holding me back.

"Hey, bro!" Rin said worriedly, approaching me suddenly. "Don't you wanna do tryouts? Quidditch is fun!"

I looked at her and sighed. "Rin, I know Quidditch is fun. I understand that Quidditch is fun. But Quidditch is not fun when you have to play against all your friends with a bunch of people you barely even know!"

"Really?" Rin questioned. "That's why you're sitting here alone? You haven't spoken to _any_ of your house mates yet?"

I shook my head.

Rin knelt before me. "Why? Len, you need to get out there! Do stuff! I'm serious! You were so excited for this trip! Why all this change of heart now?"

"I thought we would all be in the same house together," I responded bitterly.

"Len!" Rin said sternly. "Are you serious? The Sorting Hat listened to your personality to put you in Hufflepuff, Len, and I think it chose correctly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione only all ended up in the same house because they had convenience on their side!"

"How comforting," I replied, looking away.

Rin hugged me. "Len, listen. The professors are worried about you. I think we all are. You've kind of been on autopilot throughout all the lectures. Are you sure you should stay here, or should you just go home while the rest of us have a good time? I really don't want that to happen, considering how excited you were!"

I glanced at my friends, who were all practicing their Quidditch positions, and just sighed as I started picking at a nearby dandelion. "I don't want to leave, Rin. And I do really want to try out. I just don't like the idea of beating down all of my good friends. The rest of you all got split into the other houses and I'm stuck here! I don't want to play Quidditch with a bunch of people I don't know. I already said!"

Rin nudged me. "If you'd just talk to them, Len, maybe they won't be strangers anymore. Now make your sister proud and go be a Hufflepuff! Stop being that loner kid that goes through lectures in a semi-conscious autopilot and doesn't talk to any of his house mates! Got it?"

I sighed heavily and stood up. "All right, Rin. I understand, sis. For you, I'll try to be a Hufflepuff. Maybe they aren't so bad after all!"

Rin smiled. "I thought so! Now come on! I'm going to finish my tryouts! Catch me if you can!"

I ran to get a broom. "Hang on, Rin! Before I be a Hufflepuff, I'm going to run you down for being such a tease! Got it?"

Rin giggled and mounted her broom and disappeared into the sky to keep practicing. I stopped a moment to catch my breath and fix the tie I had grown to hate for some reason. Was Rin right? Was I really going to start fitting in? I really wasn't sure yet.

 **A/N - So Len's thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team! Wonder what position he'd be…?**


End file.
